Power Rangers Final Force Episode 13: Ninja Ranger Power! Part 1
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: When Pyrite broke the jar containing Lothor, his master sent Pyrite, Dai Shi, and Lothor to attack each of the 3 Ninja Ranger Teams, so the Final Force Rangers were sent off to protect the Rangers.


Pyrite was staring in awe at the person who materialized in front of him, the dark figure spoke, "Are you gonna keep gawking at me or tell me why I'm in your bedroom?"

Pyrite cleared his throat, "S-sorry you are… Lothor if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes… I am."

"Well, you've been missing for years… 15 I believe. That means… you are one of the few villains not destroyed by the Power Rangers."

"FIFTEEN? That ridiculous prehistoric pompous freak! Did he keep me in that jar for fifteen years? I'll make him pay! Where is he?"

"Uhhh, Mesogog has been defeated by the Dino Thunder Rangers… and the Final Force Rangers a bit ago…"

"Hmm, maybe I'll have to go after those Final Force Rangers then…"

"THAT'S PERFECT! Me, my master, and Dai Shi could use some assistance… here, come with me I think I know what to do."

Pyrite and Lothor walk into the center of Pyrite's base, confronting the master while Dai Shi was brooding in a corner.

"Lothor!" said the master, "Pyrite revived you?"

"Err no." said Pyrite, "He was inside one of Mesogog's DNA jars."

"Well then, that's perfect! I need you to go after Ninjor, he has a connection to the Morphin Grid and can make Power Coins. Pyrite go to the Wind Ninja Academy and get the Wind, Thunder, and Samurai Morphers! Dai Shi, I need you to get the Ninja Nexus Prism as well as the Ninja Steel and Power Stars, it appears to protect the Ninja Steel Rangers, so I'm sure it will show up when you attack.

"Wait." said Lothor, "Now… I am more than willing to get rid of any Power Ranger but… I think I should go after my brother's academy."

"Well, if you want to be defeated a third time then sure!"

Lothor growled as the 3 villains teleported off.

"So Mike," said Maddi, "I know we have a Morphing phrase and that's cool and all but we need a role call."

"What?" said Mike.

"Ok so… The Jungle Fury Rangers for example, when they Morph they call out their animal and name… we should do something like that!"

"Have anything in mind?"

"Uhh… give me like an hour. I can definitely come up with something cool!"

"Speaking of the Jungle Fury Rangers," said Kass, "I was looking at their database and they have 3 Spirit Rangers that aren't part of the main team. Which would I turn into? I have cards of all 3…"

"Why not… I dunno Morph into all 3 at the same time?" said Adam.

"No way!" said Zee, that's impossible!"

Madi spoke up, "Uhh, I believe she can, heh, I mean it's not the most impossible thing a Ranger has done!"

Kass grabbed all 3 cards, "How hard can it be!" She swiped all 3 quickly while saying, "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" she morphed into a black, blue, and greed ranger. The black part was based on a bat, blue a shark and green an elephant, "Amazing!" said Kass, while demorphing.

"Now that makes me wonder," said Dan, "If we can combine Ranger Powers, we could theoretically combine ALL the Ranger Powers?

Mike laughed, "Ok now that's farfetched."

Alpha was running scans as the Rangers were hanging out and socializing, he noticed 3 abnormalities, "Um, Xenon, I think we've got a problem."

"What is it?" said Xenon.

"3 Teleportations signals at the same time, I think it's Pyrite."

"Where are they?"

"One's in the Desert of Despair, another near Blue Bay Harbor, right on the site of the Wind Ninja Academy, finally there's one in Summer Cove, in the high school… any ideas?"

"Maybe…" Xenon alerted the Rangers and said, "There's suspicious activity, 3 teleportation signals, I need you 6 to split up and take a look, Mike, Zee, you'll go to the first location, Kass and Madi go to the second and finally Dan and Adam will head off to the third.

Madi and Mike secretly cheered to themselves, teleporting off.

"Ok," said Xenon on the communicators, "Mike and Zee are searching for Ninjor's temple, considering he's… well, a ninja, I can't send you two there, so I'm getting you as close as possible, I've sent you a picture of the temple. Kass and Madi are going to the Wind Ninja Academy in order to help protect the students, Adam and Dan will be going to assist the Ninja Steel Rangers and stop anyone from taking the Nexus Prism. Good luck Rangers, may the Power protect you!"

"Well then." said Zee, "We better get walking" the two rangers set off in search of the Temple.

"So uh Zee, since we've got a long walk ahead of us, what do ya want to talk about?" said Mike.

Zee scoffed, "I dunno man… gonna be honest I haven't been talking much until I became a Ranger… not used to being this social… heh."

"Tell me about it, I grew up pretty lonely…"

"Yeah… I just chose not to be close to people because I… I didn't want me to be disappointed or to disappoint anyone else."

"Oh, I just didn't make friends due to crippling social anxiety."

Zee snorted and laughed, "Well, looks like you don't have that anymore, hehe."

"Heh, yeah, maybe being a Ranger made me more than physically strong."

As the Rangers were chatting Kass and Madi found themselves outside a waterfall.

"I don't get it…" said Kass, "Please don't tell me this is what academies look like on Earth."

"Heh, uh n-no, they don't, perhaps this is some sort of secret entrance" explained Madi.

"Shush" exclaimed Kass, "Someone's coming!" Kass grabbed Madi and ducked into a bush.

While Madi sat in the bush, flustered, they saw 3 people walking up to the waterfall, the 3 were wearing average civilian clothes, "Hurry up you guys, don't wanna be late!" said one in red, they ripped off their clothes revealing cloaks in the 3 primary colors. They started running and then ran on the water toward the waterfall, revealing a portal that warped them away.

"No way!" said Maddi, "C'mon Kass." they ran out of their hiding spot and Madi readied her Morpher and said, "White Aquitar Ranger Power!" Madi Morphed into the bright white suit. She grabbed Kass' hand and they both ran into the portal.

Kass stumbled a bit and Madi said, "Ohh I'm sorry! I should've asked I- uh."

"Hey, Madi, it's fine," said Kass," Look, we're here!" the 2 Rangers were on a hill overlooking a large academy, students were rhythmically punching the air in synchronization.

"So uh…" began Madi, "Do we just… walk in?"

"I suppose we do. Let's go."

"Alright Dan!" said Adam, "Where should we look first?"

Dan thought for a moment, he looked at his Morpher and went to the Ninja Steel section of the Database, "Well, I guess Tommy doesn't have any information on their hideout, probably to preserve the whole ninja thing."

"What's the use of being Ninjas if you're gonna be multicolored flashy fighting superheroes. Like, Yellow, Pink, White ninjas? Really?"

"The color doesn't matter… they have the Ninja Techniques and weapons down for the most part, and they don't reveal their identities…. but anyways, it looks like they were last active very recently, so they can't be far."

The Black and Yellow Rangers wandered around the city, trying to find anyone who stood out, "Man," said Adam, "I really wish we didn't have to look for Ninjas of all things."

Just then, an odd looking man with wild blonde and brown hair walked into a deli, "Hey Adam" said Dan, "That guy seems familiar" the guy walked out with a sandwich and went towards the picnic tables in a nearby park to eat.

"Wait…" said Adam, "He was in the video Tommy sent us! He works with the Ninja Steel Rangers! C'mon Dan, I have a plan."

As the odd-looking Man took his first bite he said, "Man, I love Earth's food!" to himself. He then noticed Adam walking up to his table and sitting across from him.

"Hi, there! My name's Adam!"

"Uhh, hi… I'm Mick"

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

Mick looked confused and then said, "I don't see why not."

"Do you know anything about… Ninjas?"

"Yeah, a bit…"

"What about… Ninja Power Rangers?"

"I've uh… _interacted _with a few."

"Do you perhaps… work with any?"

"Psh, that's ridiculous, heh, why would I work with Power Rangers? That's ridiculous!" He said laughing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sandwich to eat!"

Mick ran off and Dan said, "Great, you scared him away!"

"Just follow my lead!" Adam ducked to an area where he wouldn't be seen, Dan followed, Adam Activated his Morpher and said, "Dino Thunder! POWER UP!" Dan mimicked and they became the Yellow and Black Dino Thunder Rangers respectively.

Dan asked, "What are you planning?"

"Dino Thunder Yellow can fly, Black can go invisible, we follow Mick, come on!"

While the Black and Yellow Rangers were setting off to find their Ninja Rangers, Mike and Zee were still crossing the desert.

"God, feels like we've been here for DAYS!" said Zee.

"Uhh… dang… Alpha and Xenon loaded these Morphers with all these features but not a clock?" said Mike.

"What a minute, why don't we summon one of our Zords? That'd make it faster!" said Zee.

"Oh yeah! Here, lemme Morph. Final Force! ACTIVATE" but nothing happened...

"Uh oh, that's not good."

"Lemme try out my Animal Spirit, SPIRIT OF THE FOX!" and nothing happened, "What the hell."

"Maybe this desert has some kinda Morphin Grid barrier, we gotta walk."

"Great… wait I think I see something"

In the distance they saw a tall structure, standing out against the flat, barren desert around them, "I think that's the temple." said Zee, "Come on, shouldn't be much longer!" as the Rangers were rushing toward the temple, someone had gotten there first.

"Child's play." said Lothor, "This place is guarded by the most basic of Ninja tricks, it's almost sad," Lothor walked straight to a wall which seems solid but he walked right through like it was nothing.

Inside a humanoid that looked like he was wearing big blue armor was walking around a foggy room, dusting his various things within, he sighed, "Perhaps it was a poor decision to keep me in solitude, it's dreadfully boring," Just then, he heard footsteps, "Halt! Who dares invade the lair of the Mighty Ninjor!?"

Lothor walked in and said, "Why, just a fellow ninja master like yourself!"

"Don't try to fool me, villain, I am aware of you, you are Lothor and you are supposed to be in the Abyss of Evil!"

"Well, plans have changed, you're gonna come with me now."

A voice echoed around him, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" a blue flash appeared before Lothor and Ninjor, a man in a blue button-up shirt with glasses arose from the flash, "Leave now, or prepare to be defeated!"

"B-Billy?" said Ninjor, "I thought you were on Aquitar!"

"I installed a security system when I was here last, I know someone would try to get you… eventually," said Billy.

"It's no use!" said Lothor, "You do not stand a chance against a Ninja Master!"

"That's where you're wrong!" said Billy, "You are looking at 2 Ninja Masters! It's Morphin' Time! Triceratops!" Billy became Mighty Morphin Blue.

Lothor chuckled, "Kelzaks!" a group of Ninjas in black stitched suits and Black masks with a red design on the front appeared, they ran to the 2 blue heroes just as Mike and Zee appeared.

"What the-" began Mike

"C' mon, hurry up and Morph, looks like the signal blocking us isn't here!" instructed Zee.

"Right, It's Morphin' Time! Final Force, ACTIVATE"

The 2 Rangers Morphed and joined the fight just as Madi and Zee were entering the Academy, they noticed the 3 people in cloaks were talking with one in a green cloak, "Shane, Tori, Dustin, some of the students were saying they noticed an unfamiliar person without a uniform walk in here, we need to find him!"

"You got it, Cam," said Shane, the one in red.

"Um… excuse me?" said Madi.

"How did you get here?" said Cam.

"We're the Final Force Rangers, well 2 of them anyway," said Kass.

"Our mentor Xenon sent us here, he noticed 3 suspicious teleportation signals and sent us to go after the one that landed around here," explained Madi.

"Any idea what this intruder looked like?" said Kass.

"He wore a golden suit," said Cam.

"It's Pyrite, we'll help you find him," said Kass.

"Oh you won't have to look far!" said Pyrite, who was behind them.

"Kass, It's Morphin' Time!" said Madi, Kass nodded and followed her lead, "Final Force, ACTIVATE!"

"Hand over the Wind, Thunder and Samurai Morphers!" Yelled Pyrite.

"Not a chance!" yelled Dustin, the one in yellow.

"I'll alert Hunter and Blake, you guys hold him off!" said Cam.

"Right!" Said Tori the one in blue.

Shane Dustin and Tori all ready their Morphers, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" they Yelled.

"Power of Earth!" said Dustin.

"Power of Air!" said Shane.

"Power of Water!" finished Tori.

The 3 Ninja Rangers prepared for the attack, meanwhile, Adam and Dan followed Mick to a high school.

"Their Ninja Hideout is a high school?" said Adam confused.

"Hold on…" said Dan, he looked at the doorway and noticed a scratch. Then, he saw bigger scrapes on the walls of the School, "Dai Shi's here!" said Dan, "Hurry!" the two Rangers ran in after Mick who turned a few corners and went into the paint shop room.

"Ok… I think I lost 'em" said Mick.

"What's the matter?" asked one of the people in the room wearing a red t-shirt.

"These 2 guys were acting kinda suspicious, so I ran- uhhh, tactically retreated… yeah..."

"Well, said one of them, wearing a cowboy hat, "I suppose we should get to figuring out why the Nexus Prism returned again."

"We might have an answer," said Dan.

"The Dino Thunder Rangers? Tommy? Why are you here?"

"Oh uh actually," said Dan demorphing, "We're Final Force Black and Yellow, I'm Dan and that's, Adam. We're here because we have reason to believe someone is about to attack you."

A girl in white spoke up, "That explains why the Nexus Prism is here! It's here to warn us!"

"We'd appreciate any help you can provide, especially from fellow Rangers." said the guy in Red, "I'm Brody."

The one in blue introduced himself, "I'm Preston"

The man in yellow said, "I'm Calvin"

The girl in white said, "My Name's Hayley"

"I'm Sarah." said the girl in pink.

A red robot looked up from a screen he was examining, "I am Redbot!"

"And I'm Levi!" said the one in a cowboy hat.

"Wait, hold on!" said Adam, "You're Levi Weston? Dude! I've heard your songs so many times on the radio!"

"Oh so you like them?" asked Levi.

"I never said that," replied Adam.

"Anyways." said Dan, "I think we should prepare for a fight, it'll be a big one."

"I have a bit of leftover Super Steel, I'll start making a Power Star," said Mick.

"What's Super Steel?" asked Dan.

"It's a more powerful form of Ninja Steel, which is a Metal that when combined with the Nexus Prism will create Power Stars!" explained Mick, while he was speaking, he took some sparkling blue-grey metal, and put it into a red hot forge, melting the Super Steel.

"Ah yes I understand completely," said Adam.  
"I doubt it," responded Dan.

Just then, right outside the door of their base of operations, there was a slash, the Rangers got into a battle stance. Another slash at the door and it fell to pieces, and out came Dai Shi, fully armored and ready to fight, "Greetings Rangers… I think you know what I'm after."

"Heh, yeah," said Brody "And I think you know it's MORPHIN' TIME!"

The Ninja Steel Rangers attached their stars to their Morphers, and said, "Power Stars, lock in! Ninja SPIN!"

Dan and Adam got ready, "Final Force… ACTIVATE!"

The Rangers got into their suits, ready to fight Dai Shi. "We'll be sure to hold him off!" said Brody, "Try to get that Star done as fast as possible!"

"You got it Brody!" responded Mick, "Though uhh… maybe take it outside?"

The 3 Groups of Rangers were about to clash with their enemies, this may be the most intense battle the Rangers have seen, this could be the end… or only the beginning… find out next time… on POWER RANGERS FINAL FORCE!


End file.
